The Path Less Traveled
by officespace
Summary: Castiel is now human and hunting with the boys. He still has a lot to learn about his new human world, especially if he's going to hunt with the world's best hunters. This time Castiel's biggest fight is not with demons or ghost but with a little green plant.


**The Path Less Traveled**

**Summary: Castiel is now human and hunting with the boys. He still has a lot to learn about his new human world, especially if he's going to hunt with the world's best hunters. This time Castiel's biggest fight is not with demons or ghost but with a little green plant.**

The boys were chasing a vampire, who had killed a couple in town. They ran through the forest in hopes it would lead them to their nest. The vamp was newly turned but completely aware of what it was doing. Dean had heard from a fellow hunter that the vamp who turned him was working on building a bigger nest and started recruiting hopeless people off the street. It didn't take long for the boys to find the vamp's nest, the newborns were sloppy and practically wrote out a step by step map to their secret hide out. So it was only a matter of time before the vamps would be hunted down. They tracked the vampire through the woods. The boys carefully navigated the dense brush passing between bushes and hopping over fallen trees. Cas followed close behind keeping up with the boys, with no problem. Even as a human Castiel was still fast and strong, something that Cas was personally thankful for. The last thing he wanted was to become a burden to the boys.

The vamp took a short cut through a mass of bushes covered in thick green leaves. Sam and Dean instinctively ran around the patch of bushes, which confused Cas. Castiel figured they had their own reason, but he didn't care and jumped in after the vamp, pushing himself through the thick brush. Castiel cursed himself for letting Dean convince him to wear shorts, although it was hot, now his legs were getting scratched up by the branches and vines. Castiel shuffled behind the vamp, closing the gap with every passing step. Apparently the vamp thought it was a good idea to run through this thick brush as if it would give him some unknown advantage but it only slowed him down.

Castiel closed the gab between them and lounged at the vampire the minute he was in range. The two rolled through the bushes, displacing roots and vines where they fell. Castiel landed on top and drew his blade, not giving the vampire a second to react and beheaded him. Sam and Dean finally arrived at the edge of the over grown flora. They stood in shock as they watched Castiel drag the vampire's body through the thick mass of bushes and leaves.

"Where were you guys?" He asked out of breath, dropping the body at their feet.

The boys jumped back immediately. Dean looked at the ex-angel, Cas was covered from head to toe with plant matter. Sam swore he felt his eye twitch as Cas pulled a long red vine covered in bright green leaves from his pants.

"How did that get in there?" Castiel asked himself, still plucking branches and leaves from places branches and leaves shouldn't be.

"Cas what the hell!" Dean shouted.

Cas furrowed his brow. "What Dean?" Cas tilted his head, the last thing he wanted to do is disappoint Dean.

"That's poison ivy!" Dean pointed to the leaves Castiel was still pulling from his shirt.

"Poison Ivy?" Cas thought he might have heard that name before, but he couldn't recall. He raised his hand to his arm and scratched.

Dean and Sam shook their heads, as Cas continued to stare at them with a puzzled look. Surely Cas wasn't serious, he had been an angel on Earth since it's creation and has never heard of poison ivy. Something was seriously up with Castiel's mind.

Sam sighed. "Cas, you just crowd surfed into a patch of poison ivy, it's a skin irritate. You're going to be itching like crazy."

The ex-angel's eyes widened as he found himself scratching more and more.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe what his friend had just done. "Is he going to die or something? Should we take him to the hospital?" Dean asked Sam half heartily.

"I'm going to die!?" Castiel said in panic, as he tried to scratch the small of his back.

"No Cas." Sam glared at Dean, then turned to Cas. "But you're going to be very very itchy."

Sam looked at the vampire's body, they couldn't leave it out in the open. Sam and Dean knew that the vampire ran into the ivy patch on purpose the only problem was what to do with the body.

"I'll burn the body, Dean you take Cas back to the motel." Sam pointed between Dean and body.

Dean gave Sam a look, like someone had just asked him to something completely ridiculous. "He's covered in plant poison." He complained.

"Dean." Sam glared at him, he was in no mood for shit. "Go and make sure he showers in cool water. And toss his clothes out."

"Yeah yeah." Dean rolled his eyes. "How you getting back?" He looked back at Sam.

"I'll take a cab." Sam took off his shirt so he could grab the body without touching the poison ivy. "And make sure he doesn't scratch!" Sam shouted as Dean led Cas back to the car. Sam could feel Dean rolling his eyes.

Cas walked back to the car in panic, his body was on fire. Everything itched and he meant everything. When they got back to the Impala Dean turned around only to see his friend with both hands down his pants. The ex-angel's skin was already starting to redden, with small red patches forming on the side of his face and jaw.

"Cas seriously." Dean said raising his eye brow to the 1st degree.

"Dean, I can't, stop." Cas' eyes rolled back at the little relief scratching his junk gave him.

Dean shook his head, as funny as this was to watch there was no way he was letting a poison covered ex-angel sit in his Baby. Even if that ex-angel was Cas. Dean looked back at Cas, he was making the cutest expressions standing there scratching himself. Dean shook the thoughts of Cas' rollings eyes and redden cheeks from his mind it was making him feel uncomfortable thinking of someone he considered a friend that way, even though in the back of his mind he wished they were a little more than friends. He rounded to the trunk and popped it. He shifted through his few possessions and pulled out a super long wool blanket.

"Here." He handed it to the ex-angel.

Castiel looked at the blanket as if it were a sheet covered in thorns. "Dean." Cas scratched and scratched and scratched.

"It's either this or you're walking." Dean was dead serious.

The angel groaned in defeat and took the blanket. He laid it on the back seat of the Impala and slid in. He paused half way in the scratch his tender butt, which didn't do Dean any favors in the lower areas.

"Cas." Dean was giving him weird looks, but he knew the angel couldn't help it.

He watched Castiel crawl into the back seat, he was now starting to feel sorry for his friend. The transition from holy angel of god to human had been rough on Cas. Cas hated that fact that he needed to eat all the time, hated the fact that he needed to peed all the time, all things Dean and Sam were use to. Dean promised to himself that he would try and make the transition as smooth as possible, if that were even possible. The ride back to the motel was horrible. The entire time Dean listened to Cas moan and complain. Every time he looked into the rear-view mirror the ex-angel's hands where in places Dean didn't want to think about or rather couldn't stop thinking about. When they pulled into the parking lot Dean killed the engine and hopped out of the car.

"Don't touch the handle, I'll let you out." Dean closed the driver's seat door and quickly made his way around to where Cas was sitting.

When he opened the door he couldn't help but feel bad for his now human friend. Cas' skin was covered in huge blotches of red inflamed skin mixed with plant material, sweat, and blood. Dean mentally kicked himself for not throwing back a warning when they were back in the forest, but understanding the depth of Castiel's knowledge was hit or miss.

"Come on lets go." Dean held the door for Cas as he stumble out of the car.

"Dean-" Cas groaned as he paused to scratch his legs. "I'm not going to die am I?" Cas moved his hands to his chest and scratched under his shirt vigorously.

"No Cas you're not and stop scratching." Dean tried to lighten the mood.

Cas trusted his words but there was still a tinge of fear in the back of his mind. He was human now and without his grace he couldn't heal himself. He was vulnerable now and lacked the common knowledge needed to avoid certain things others would consider dangerous. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing what others knew, but kicked himself even more because of how much of a burden he was to Dean. As soon as they got back in the motel Dean ordered Cas to get into the shower. Dean took out his first aid kit and searched for a bottle of Calamine lotion or hydrocortisone cream. This wouldn't be the first time someone in the Winchester family had got into a fight with the wrong plant. He remembered one time when Sammy had fallen into it. Dad made him bathe in oatmeal for a week. Dean opened a pack of rubber gloves and took a bottle of rubbing alcohol and the creams into the bathroom.

"Cas, I'm coming in." Dean stood at the door frame before cracking it open. Dean was taken back by the site of Castiel's round ass sticking up in the air as the ex-angel was scratching up and down his legs. All the blood rushed to the hunter's nether regions. _"It's a dude Dean, this is Cas you're looking at. Get it together."_ Dean side stepped Cas and turned on the cool water.

"Hop in Cas." Dean ordered.

The ex-angel did as he was told, standing naked in the shower in front of Dean was making him feel a little nervous, a new emotion he was just coming to grasp as a human. He didn't know why standing under the hunter's gaze made him feel so small. Trying not to look at the angel's lower parts, Dean handed Cas a wash cloth and instructed him to rub off as much of the poison ivy oils as he could.

"Make sure you get everywhere." The hunter ordered, trying to look away. The fact that Cas was butt naked didn't seem to bother the ex-angel at all from Dean's prospective, but it was making him very uncomfortable. Good thing Cas was human, he was sure he would have said something by now from the way he was reacting.

"Dean-" The angel whimpered.

"Keep washing." Dean ordered.

When he was satisfied with Castiel's cleaning he ordered him to stop up the tub so he could soak in the cool water. Dean called Cas from behind, but the ex-angel was so focused on relieving himself he could barely hang on to anything the hunter was saying.

"Cas!" Dean shouted this time.

Cas looked up.

"I'm running across the street to the drug store to get some oatmeal soap, hang tight. And stop scratching!" Dean shook his head.

Cas nodded trying hard to resist the urge to scratch the itch on the back of his knees.

Dean got back from the drug store around the same time Sam arrived at the motel. They both looked at each other before heading back into the motel. Dean's silence expression gave Sam all the information he needed before entering, something the boys have always shared.

"Cas, it's me and Sam." When Dean didn't hear anything from the bathroom he rushed in.

Dean was shocked to see Cas completely submerged under the water with his eye's closed, without thinking Dean lounged into the tub and pulled his friend out of the water. They both landed on the floor, the noise brought Sam to the door where his brother was trying to administer CPR to a semi-conscious Castiel. Cas, who had only taken a small dip under the water was completely taken off guard when he felt Dean's lips on his.

"Cas?" Dean stared him dead in the eyes.

"Dean?" Castiel looked up in shock.

"What the hell?" Dean stared down at his friend.

"I was only doing as you instructed, I submerged myself in the cool bath in hope of some relief."

Dean stared deeply into the angel's eyes, before he brought his hand to his face to scratch.

"It's the truth Dean." Cas reassured him.

Dean nodded as he scratched his itchy neck. He was curious as to why he was so itchy all of a sudden when he released he had landed in the pile of Castiel's poison covered cloths. The hunter groaned.

"Get in the tub Dean." Sam ordered with a roll of his eyes.

Dean whined and complained but Sam wasn't taking no for an answer. Although Sam was no dumpy to the feelings Dean had for Cas, he didn't care. One person with poison ivy was enough, now Dean was covered in it too.

"Dean! Get undressed, I'm not going to ask again." Sam was dead serious.

Dean rolled his eyes, as all the blood rushed to his cheeks. He would have to get undressed if front of Cas. They both would be naked in a tub together, Dean groaned. He had never taken the time to really look at Cas like that. Though he stole glances at him from time to time, but never full on perv. Dean winced, trying hard to ignore his itchy neck. Just his luck he would fall on Cas, now his arms, neck, and lips were on fire. All the oil from the plant matter was burning his tiny scrapes and cuts. Sam gave Dean another look, meaning he wouldn't be getting out of this without a proper bath. Why on earth did they have to stay at the one motel with the jubo sized tub. Sam closed the door to give the boys some privacy. Now it was just Dean and Cas.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Cas turned away.

"It's okay Cas." Dean sighed, with his back facing away from him.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, I can bath second."

"No it's fine." Dean coughed. "Just get in I'll join you."

Cas did as order and stepped back into the cool water, much to his relief. Dean took one last deep breath before slowly pulling off his t-shirt. He hoped this would not be as awkward as it was about to be, but it was too late now. Cas coughed trying hard not to watch Dean undress, but he desperately needed a distraction from his itchy body. Cas watched as Dean kicked off his shoes and socks and moved his hands towards his belt buckle to undo his pants. Cas gawked at the curve of Dean's muscular back letting his eyes roam where the wanted. He stopped when Dean was down to nothing but his underwear, it was only then did he notice that other areas of his body were interested too.

"Alright." Dean dropped his boxers.

He took a deep breath and turned around, expecting Cas to look away or be disgusted was only what Dean had hoped. Instead the angel was staring at him like a horny school girl at a homecoming dance. Dean coughed and blushed a little, apparently little Dean had caught notice of this too and before things could get any more awkward Dean quickly hopped into the water. For a while the two of them had just sat in the water and not saying anything. Dean reached for the oatmeal soap and awkwardly played with it in his hands. It was actually helping out a lot with the itching but it was doing nothing for the sexual tension in the air. Cas's eyes were darting everywhere and the ex-angel was breathing hard, clearly aroused. Dean needed to move this situation along before they both exploded from awkwardness.

"Ah, do you want me to get your back?" Dean offered nervously.

"Yes!" Cas said a little too loudly and he jumped at any opportunity to hide his traitorous body.

He turned in the tub and was now setting Indian style facing the wall of the tub. Dean marveled over how broad and smooth Castiel's shoulders were, though Dean wouldn't consider himself a bi-sexual man he found himself strangely attracted to the fallen angel. It may have had something to do with their 'profound bond' or the fact that Cas had saved his ass hundred's of times. It didn't matter now, he felt this way and there was now fighting it now.

Dean rubbed the bar of soap across Castiel's shoulders, sending quivers down the ex-angel's back. Cas tried hard to contain the noises that he was making but his mind was a mess between fighting the urge to scratch or give into Dean's touch. Dean moved the bar down the small of Cas' back, which caused Cas to whimper and moan. Dean felt a little guilty, he knew what he was doing, but he couldn't get enough of the little noises Cas was making every time he ran the bar up and down his back. Cas' breath caught in his throat as he felt an arm wrap around his chest. Dean started at the top of Cas' chest and slowly moved down making sure to cover the area completely. Castiel relaxed into Dean's chest, his eyes fluttering close as Dean reached his other hand around to transfer the bar of soap to the other hand. He moved the bar just below the nipple line rubbing the it down his stomach slowly.

The soap slipped from Dean's hands, dropping into Cas' lap. Dean cursed to himself, but Castiel didn't seem to notice as Dean's hand were still on his chest. Dean slowly moved his hand down Cas' chest passing over one of his nipples, Cas arched his back and moaned loudly. Dean stopped, he had not expected that kind of reaction.

"Please-Dean, don't stop." Cas opened his eyes. "Rub it in."

"What?" Dean looked at Cas, flustered all to shit.

"The, soap." Cas stuttered over his words, he didn't want to sound desperate but he yearned for Dean's touch.

Dean looked down at Castiel's chest forgetting that he had rubbed soap all over it. Cas' sex face was distracting him. Dean touched the ex-angel's chest, squeezing and rubbing down to his abdomen. Dean worked his hands into Cas' chest until his was a panting mess. Dean was now hard as a rock and would probably come from Cas' moans alone. He didn't want this to stop and soon his was grunting and moaning along with Cas. Dean worked his way back up Castiel's chest until hey got to his hard perky nipples. So tender and raw from scratching, Dean attacked them tugging hard. Castiel lost it, grabbing Dean's knees as he threw his head back. Castiel was now almost giving Dean a full on lap dance as his butt grinded against Dean's cock. Dean grunted and pinched Castiel's nipples until they were red.

"Dean!" Castiel reached for his own cock and tugging it hard, coming into his own hands.

Dean quickly worked himself to climax as well, he was pretty much there and came soon after spilling himself onto the small of Castiel's back.

"Dean." Castiel looked down in embarrassment. "I ejaculated."

Dean laughed as he rested his head on Castiel's back. "I know Cas."

"I-I sorry." Cas was hot with embarrassment.

"It's okay Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around his chest and holding him tight.

"My legs itch." Cas pulled his arms over Dean's.

"I know Cas." Dean couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure where they stood but he knew one thing for sure, Castiel was diffidently interested.


End file.
